The Evangelion of Reprise
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Han Pasado cinco años desde que sucedio el tercer impacto por ayuda de Rei-Lilith y la humanidad casi se ha reconstruido, pero una nueva amenaza ha surgido, Shinji sera capaz de subir nuevamente a su unidad y proteger a la humanidad de este nueva amenaza
1. CAPITULO I

** Evangelion reprise **

Hola este fic estaba anteriormente presente en esta seccion y por vejez fue retirado ahora me he dado la mision de reestrenarlo en su versdion original, ya que este fic no ha sido modificado, solo arreglado en su gramatica pero en si es el mismo. y ademas 1 de abril este fic es mi cumpleaños

* * *

**Prologo:** Este fan esta situado cinco años después de la muerte de Rei ángel antes de empezar les contare la situación le diré como esta la situación de Tokio 3 y de sus personajes:

**Shinji:** A madurado mucho desde hace cinco años ya no se disculpa por todo lo que sucede a su alrededor y además es el segundo a mando de Nerv por salvar a la humanidad.

**Asuka:** Ya no es la niña que actúa como adulto ya es una persona mas consiente de lo que hace y además esta loca por Shinji y esta es la tercera en el mando por lo mismo.

**Gendo:** Este personaje solamente guarda un secreto después de cinco años en esta historia ya que es muy importante este secreto en la historia ya que contendrá una batalla apocalíptica y el ya no tiene el control total de Nerv.

**Nerv: **Ya no es la organización que controla Gendo sino ya es una organización semi-militarizada ya que no esta por rangos sin por esfuerzo de la personas

**CAPITULO I: LA LLEGADA DEL NO DESEADO**

En un lago o en un mar con un cielo estrellado con el geofrente de fondo. **Rei:** Por fin mi sueño más anhelado se ha cumplido. **Shinji:** Espera (entonces Shinji despierta sudando ya era de mañana)

**Shinji:** Tan solo fue un sueño. Y se pone a pensar "llevo tres años teniendo este sueño pero lo mas raro es que veo a Rei como si ella fuera creciendo y madurando cada vez que la sueño".en ese momento aparece Asuka (todavía viven juntos pero no son novio solo amigos)

**Asuka:** Que te sucede Shinji parece que no dormites bien

**Shinji**: No es eso sino que solo pienso que hoy hace 5 años vimos como moría Rei y como salvamos la humanidad.

**Asuka**: Si yo tengo esas pesadillas de cuando Rei trato de provocar el tercer impacto.

**Shinji**: Si pero recuerda que no era Rei sino su parte ángel la que iba provocar todo esto. Voy a pasar por el cementerio de la ciudad voy a visitar la tumba de mi madre y la de Rei que hicimos en su honor antes de ir al trabajo.

**Asuka:** Esta bien yo te alcanzo en el cementerio.

Entonces Shinji empieza a dirigirse al cementerio de Tokio 3 y llega hasta una tumba que dice

** YUI IKARI**  
**1974-2004**

Y junto a esta otra tumba que dice:

** AYANAMI REI**  
**2001-2015**

**Shinji:** Hola madre, hola Rei hace tiempo que no venía es que no tenía el valor para venir pero y tambiéng me gustaría que estuvieran con vida ambas ya que no soy absolutamente feliz desde hace 4 años que no tengo amigos ya que todos se fueron de Tokio 3 y quiero saber que significa ese sueño que tengo de Rei por que hice lo que creí conveniente pero al parecer mi conciencia no me deja en paz.

**Asuka**: (llegando agitadamente) Shinji tenemos que irnos urge nuestra presencia en Nerv algo malo esta pasando ya que no nos hablaría tu padre de ese modo.

**Shinji:** (extrañado) Esta bien vamonos

Entonces Shinji y Asuka llegan a Nerv y rápidamente son llevados ante Gendo que les dice:

**Gendo:** Que bueno que llegaron

**Shinji:** Que es lo que quieres padre.

**Gendo:** (Entonces abrió una pantalla que tenia en su despacho y mostró una imagen borrosa y deforma pero con un aura de luz y dijo) esta imagen fue tomada hace aproximadamente dos días en los limites del sistema solar, pensamos que podría ser un ángel pero ya acabamos con todos solo queda una cosa que sea

**Shinji y Asuka:** Dinos que podría ser

**Gendo:** Creo que el ángel mas poderoso o mejor dicho es Yahvé (según en la religión judío-cristiana es el creador del universo) el dios de todo el universo.

**Shinji:** Como puede ser eso

**Gendo**: Solo Yahvé tiene el poder de destruir totalmente a la humanidad ya que el puede provocar el tercer impacto sin la necesidad de tocar a lilith (ya no se encuentra en la tierra).

**Asuka:** Entonces que quiere que hagamos.

**Gendo:** No nos queda de otra que destruirlo. Axial que tendrán que subir a sus unidades Eva de nuevo para la batalla.

**Shinji:** Pero llevamos cinco años que no se usan y no sabemos si todavía tengamos la sincronización alta para poder luchar.

**Asuka**: Shinji tiene razón no creo poder manejar a mi unidad Eva y no quiero ser absorbida por mi propio poder.

**Gendo:** En eso tienen razón pero no queda de otra, todavía tenemos tiempo haremos unas pruebas para observar como esta su sincronización de cada uno.

**Shinji y Asuka:** Entendido. (Salen los dos a cambiarse y se ponen sus nuevos trajes. El de Shinji se parece mucho al anterior pero tiene la diferencia de tener unos vivos en blanco en los lados de su pantalón oscuro y en vez de decir atrás Eva 01 dice simplemente Eva. El traje de Asuka también cambia es todavía rojo pero tiene también unos vivos negros a la altura de sus pechos y también a los lados de su pantalón y en vez de decir Eva 02 dice Nerv.

Ya durante las pruebas de sincronización no hubo problemas pero resulta lo que se esperaba Shinji tiene una sincronización de 70 y la de Asuka es de 60 apenas.

**Shinji: **Asuka no creo poder vencer a ese ente pero juro que no me rendiré aunque pierda la vida eso va por todos los humanos que viven en este planeta.

**Asuka:** Yo también luchare y no me rendiré moriremos juntos Shinji.

Entonces empezó a sonar la alarma de peligro.

**Shinji:** Llego la hora

**Asuka:** Si Shinji vayamos a nuestro destino

Desde en la ciudad se ve a lo lejos un ente igual de alto que los Evas pero este tiene 12 alas igual a las de Adam su aspecto es humanoide pero su rostro es mas bien indescriptible tiene cabello rojizo esta vestido con una especie de armadura blanca con tonos rojos y azules en los hombros y su núcleo S2 estaba en su pecho en el centro.

**Yahve: **(telepáticamente) Quien a sido capaz de derrotar a mis Ángeles y evitar mi ira ya que el ser humano ha dejado de evolucionar y siempre se ha estado matando entre ellos mismos por eso he venido a provocar el tercer impacto y reiniciar la vida de nuevo recreando a mis Ángeles.

**Shinji:** Eso lo veremos

**Asuka:** Por la computadora que le instalaron a mi Eva puedo ver su campo AT FIELD es dos veces mas poderoso que la del EVA 01 y que la de Tabriz

**Yahve:** (telepáticamente) Puedo sentir el miedo y el terror que causa mi presencia pero no por eso me voy a detenerme.

Entonces el Eva 01 se lanza hacia Yahvé pero este hizo que su AT FIELD lo rechazara regresándolo hasta donde había iniciado el ataque, pero el Eva 02 se lanza atacarlo con una progresive knife pero por su baja sincronización que tiene este resulta ser un movimiento muy lento Yahvé ve eso y la esquiva, con un rayo pequeño destruye la base del cordón umbilical del Eva 02.

**Asuka:** Diablos me quedan cinco minutos, no podré ayudarte después de ese tiempo.

**Shinji:** Esta bien no te preocupes solo cuídate.

**Asuka:** Claro

Entonces Yahvé lanza un rayo térmico desde sus ojos y el Eva 01 lo esquiva pero se da cuenta que no lo toco pero que su brazo quedo desecho y en ese momento Shinji decide usar el poder de su núcleo S2 y regenera su brazo pero esta vez desnudo.

**Asuka:** Shinji ten cuidado con mi computadora revise que el rayo que te lanzo es muy distinto, el centro de ese rayo es frió pero entre mas se aleja de su centro es mas caliente, si te hubieras alejado mas de ese rayo te hubieras calcinado.

Pero Asuka tampoco se quedo sin hacer nada ella decidió quedando tan solo 2 minutos de energía lanzarse con una mina N3 (superiores a las N2) era un ataque suicida pero si tenia éxito acabaría con Yahvé pero este lo que hizo fue que con su mano retuvo el ataque de la bomba N3 y de un puñetazo lanzo lejos al Eva 02 y cubrió la bomba N3 con sus manos y la hizo explotar sin ningún daño causado a el.

**Asuka:** Que fue eso.

**Shinji:** El hizo explotar loa mina de n3 sin sufrir ningún y eso que le exploto en las manos.

**Asuka:** Un momento en mi computadora ha registrado un uso del campo AT lo que el hizo fue cubrir la mina con su campo y hacerla explotar sin causarle daño

El Eva intento levantarse pero solo le quedaba 30 segundo de energía y decidió auto destruirse para derrotar el ángel pero este no lo dejo ya que este la lanzo al Eva 02 lejos rompiendo su cabeza y sus brazo y también dejándolo sin energía.

**Asuka:** Me quede sin energía ya no podré ayudarte.

**Shinji:** Esta bien busca el método para volver a tener la energía completa Asuka

**Shinji:** (pensando) Diablos si pudiera aumentar mi sincronización podría moverme más rápidamente y aumentar tal vez mí fuerza.

**Shinji:** (gritando) Mama necesito tu ayuda.

**Eva 01 (Yui Ikari):** Te escucho hijo (la atmósfera se vuelve mas pesada y desaparece toda su ropa y su asiento de el y aparece platicando con su mama).

**Shinji:** Mama es necesario que me ayudes a aumentar mi sincronización si es necesario ambos y tomaremos el control del Eva en modo berseck.

**Eva 01:** Esta bien hijo pero al hacerlo no podré detenerme hasta acabar con Yahvé.

**Shinji**. Entiendo mama.

Axial el Eva 01 entra en modo berseck logrando que su sincronización sea del 500 pero Yahvé ya lo esperaba, entonces el Eva 01 se lanza hacia el pero este lo vuelve a rechazar con su campo AT el Eva lo intenta romper pero Yahvé lo quita y empieza a golpear a el Eva 01.

Continuara...

Notas del autor:

Este es mi primera parte de mi primer fanfic espero que le guste y si no a mi me da lo mismo muchos preguntaran por que este titulo es por que por Internet hubo un rumor que el estudio Gainax estaba haciendo en este una nueva secuela de la de evangelion llamado evangelion reprise dividido en dos capítulos ahora no me acuerdo como se llaman los dos nuevos episodios de la película pero se que esta situada a cinco años después de la muerte de Rei Ayanami así que decidí hacer mi propia versión de esta película pero es muy realista y mas apocalíptica que la de death y revirth y the end evangelion.

Para criticas y sugerencias mandarme a mi e-mail a prometo contestarles.

Este fanfics se lo dedico a hechizerakali.

ATTE IORI-JESTEZ


	2. CAPITULO II

CAPITULO II: LO QUE AQUEL SER DESEABA

Después de haber entrado eva en estado berseck Shinji sintió que su conciencia desaparecía entonces dijo

**Shinji:** no debo mantenerme consciente sino me podría absorberme nuevamente y esta vez no podría salir de ahí.

**Yahvé:** (telepáticamente) ese estado era muy característico de Adam yo se lo cedí yo no puedo tener rabia en mi interior sino seria como ustedes de débil.

**Shinji:** diablos si tuviera un poder de lo que tenían los ángeles me seria de mucha ayuda en estos momentos.

Algo raro empieza suceder en el núcleo S2 del eva 01 se vuelve de un color blanco brillante y de repente de su boca sale un rayo tipo sachiel (tercer ángel) pero tres veces mas poderoso al ver ese ataque Yahvé lo que hace es protegerse con su campo AT FIELD pero este solo evita una cantidad mínima del poder del eva 01 sufriendo un gran daño Yahvé.

**Shinji:** diablos como pude hacer esto si no tiene ningún poder este eva

**Eva 01(Yui Ikari):** Yo lo se, recuerda que yo estoy dentro del clon de Adam hijo lo que pasa es que Adam tiene un poder por su condición de ángel es que expulso el eva.

Desde ahí en adelante la pelea se volvió encarnizada ya que tanto la unidad eva y Yahvé se empezaron a golpear salvajemente pero sin que ninguno de ellos lograra vencer al otro luego Yahvé volvió lanzar de nuevo un rayo pero el eva no sufrió ningún daño y el eva se volvió lanzar sobre Yahvé dando una patada la que cual destroza una mano

**Shinji: **(casi sin saber lo que dice) eso es unos golpes mas y vamos sobre el núcleo S2 y a destruir a este ente.

Entonces Shinji empezó a sentir que retomaba el control de su eva dándose cuenta que el modo berseck se estaba agotando.

**Shinji:** que sucede mama siento de nuevo el control del eva y mi sincronización esta bajando al 75 y me siento lento.

**Eva 01:** no se hijo siento que no puedo mantener el poder que tiene el eva en modo berseck

**Shinji:** eso es raro pero también todo el tiempo que estaba durando era mucho madre gracias seguiré yo seguiré peleando aunque mi poder no alcance para derrotarlo.

**Yahvé:** (telepáticamente) me rindo.

**Shinji:** (sorprendido) queeeeeeeeee.

**Yahvé:** (telepáticamente) ustedes dos me han demostrado que aun en la desventaja que tienen en mi contra siguen luchando así para evitar así el tercer impacto. Esta es una prueba en la cual consistía en la que si ustedes peleaban contra mi y no se rendían yo dejaría en paz a la tierra pero si se rendían y huían entonces me vería en la necesidad de provocar el tercer impacto y así crearía un nuevo ser humano con el siguiente paso evolutivo realizado.

Entonces Yahvé se transformo reduciendo su tamaño a dos metros y medio de altura su aspecto era de una persona anoréxica, su armadura se transformo en una túnica blanca y su cara era parecida a la de Kaworu Nagisa pero con el pelo de color rojo y los ojos blancos. Uso su poder teletransporto a Shinji, asuka y a Gendo y los teletransporto al cementerio de Tokio 3 enfrente de la tumba de Yui y de Rei y a lo lejos se veía a los Evas arrodillados haciendo una reverencia ante Yahvé.

**Gendo:** que es lo que deseas Yahvé.

**Yahvé:** solo deseo llevarme a mis Ángeles ya que sus almas quedaron atrapadas en la tierra. Y también como destruyeron sus cuerpos me llevare los Evas ahí es donde insertare las almas de mis Ángeles

**Shinji:** como solo eso deseabas.

**Yahvé: **(telepáticamente) si solo eso pero siento que hay dos almas que están ocupando a los Evas.

**Asuka:** (furiosa) que pasara con esas almas.

**Yahvé:** (telepáticamente) tengo la habilidad de regenerar los cuerpos a las almas que perdieron sus cuerpos.

**Shinji:** como.

**Yahvé:** (telepáticamente) si un alma pierde su cuerpo y no abandona la tierra esta tiende a morir, esta tiene un cierto plazo de vida.

**Gendo:** de que tiempo habla

**Yahvé:** (telepáticamente) no se, puede ser de algunos días o hasta de varias décadas.

**Asuka:** (dudando) cuanto tiempo tiene sus angeles de vida.

**Yahvé:** (telepáticamente) están agonizando lentamente por eso vengo por ellos.

Entonces Yahvé empezó a desplegar dos alas para poderse mover y se dirigió hacía el eva 01 luego lo toco.

**Yahvé:** servidor de lilim (humanidad) tu alma que estas adentro ya has servido tu propósito es hora que recupera tu cuerpo y tu autonomía.

En ese momento se abre la compuerta del eva 01 y sale disparado el entry plug y Shinji y Gendo salen corriendo donde cayo la cápsula. Entonces abren la puerta de la cápsula y ven adentro.

**Shinji:** no puede ser.

**Gendo:** pero es verdad

Miran y encuentran a Yui Ikari (mama de Shinji y esposa de Gendo) inconsciente y desnuda ya que dio su traje a Shinji para sacarlo del eva, su aspecto era el mismo aunque unos cinco años mas vieja de cuando quedo atrapada por el eva 01 cuando se hacían las primeras pruebas de sincronización.

**Shinji:** mama

**Gendo**: Yui (entra, la carga y la cubre con su chaqueta y sale aun ella esta inconsciente.

**Shinji:** díganme que no es sueño.

**Gendo:** pues no lo es, es real tan real que cabe duda de lo que veo.

**Asuka:** (a lo lejos) esto es imposible entonces también lo puede hacer con mi madre.

**Yahvé**: (telepáticamente)( dirigiéndose a asuka) necesito una gota de tu sangre para poder revivir a tu madre.

**Asuka: **para que

**Yahvé: **necesito una pequeña muestra de ADN para poder crear el cuerpo de tu madre de nuevo

Al decir eso asuka se pincha el dedo y dejar caer una gota de sangre la cual atrapa Yahvé con su mano luego concentra su energía y lanza una bola de energía al eva 02.

**Yahvé:** (vuela y va hacia el eva 02 y lo toca) tu otro servidor de lilim ya has cumplido con tu misión que aceptaron voluntariamente recupera tu forma humana, tu cordura y autonomía.

Entonces vuelve a suceder lo mismo que con el eva 01 y Asuka es la que va corriendo corre junto a ella Shinji el le ayuda a abrir la cápsula y encuentra el cuerpo de la madre de Asuka inconsciente su aspecto es parecida un poco a Asuka pero ella tiene el pelo corto también como la mama de Shinji ella no envejeció mucho.

**Asuka:** mama eres tu no puedo creerlo perdóname por lo ciega que estuve yo.

Luego ella busca el modo de taparla pero no encuentra con que entonces decide ella cerrar la cápsula para que su mama no se enferme.

En ese momento Gendo haciendo una acto de malabarismo saca su celular y marca Nerv para que traigan dos ambulancias.

**Gendo:** ya llame a unas ambulancias para que se las lleve a Nerv donde puedan ser atendidas.

**Shinji:** gracias padre.

**Asuka:** gracias comandante.

**Yahvé:** (telepáticamente) ahora cumplan la parte del trato

**Gendo:** cual parte

**Yahvé:** si necesito a todos sus unidades Evas para llevármelas junto con sus almas

Mientras eso sucedía en la superficie en el antiguo geofrente donde estaba lilith se empezó a derrumbar y se levanta una polvadera muy grande, al disiparse se ve un ente.

**Gendo:** (hablando con los paramédicos) quiero que tengan el mejor trato que hayan tenido, quiero un informe de su estado dentro de dos horas. Después de hablar con los paramédicos sonó su teléfono y el lo contesto.

**Gendo:** si quien habla. como no es posible...si el nunca debía de despertar

**Shinji:** que sucede padre (desapareciendo su sonrisa.

**Gendo:** hijo tengo que decirte un secreto que no quería decirte ya que no tenia importancia pero ahora ha cobrado esa importancia.

**Shinji:** (confundido)que puede ser lo que no me puedes decir padre.

**Gendo:** ha vuelto despertar Adam

**Shinji:** queeeeeeeeeeeee

Continuara...

**Notas del autor:**

Que les pareció este capitulo de verdad da un poco de emoción pero también una mezcla de sentimientos, eso quería que sucediera en este capitulo ya que Gendo sin hacer nada vuelve a ver a su difunta esposa muerta sin arriesgar nada y también Asuka vuelve a ver a su madre y puede abrazarla.

También que les pareció el secreto de Gendo ya que el sabia que Adam estaba con vida pero no dijo nada. ¿Quién sabia además de Gendo este secreto? Y ¿Como fue que Adam esta con vida? Descúbralo en el siguiente episodio de este fanfic.

Para sugerencias o reproches escríbanme a mi correo IORIJESTEZ


	3. CAPITULO III

CAPITULO III: la verdad dEL SUEÑO

**Cuando no veas a nadie a tu alrededor**

**Cuando sientas la soledad en ti**

**Cuando sientas el mundo en tu contra**

**Cuando no puedas luchar mas**

Cuando creas que caminas solo 

Buscadme en tu interior Trata de encontrarme 

**Junto a tu corazón **

Yo estaré a tu lado siempre 

**Aunque no me veas**

**Shinji:** como es posible si el murio en el segundo impacto 

**Gendo:** si pero para que me entiendas te contare este ultimo secreto de Nerv .

FLASH BACK

Gendo: Es el año 2002 despues de sobrevivir al segundo impacto seele me informo que habian logrado reducir a Adam a tamaño embrionario y lograron sacar celulas para crear a las unidades evangelion y después de los primeros fracasos yo le pedí a Seele que me diera el embrión de adam para usarlo como muestra para crear las unidades evangelion pero como ellos me lo negaron yo decidi robarlo, asi que fui a Seele y deje a escondidas un embrión de eva y me traje sin que nadie supiera que cambie los embriones.

Después de ese robo puede crear a la unidad 00, pero tiempo después el embrión de adam empezo a desarrollarse nuevamente a si que con mi equipo decidi configurar a adam como una unidad evangelion esta unidad se le conoce como unidad Eva plus, sus aspecto era un poco parecida a la unidad 01 pero su armadura es distinta es de color negro en la parte inferior, verde en la parte superior y rojo sus brazos (que combinación mas loca verdad), luego investigamos y tratamos de localizar su alma, pero no encontramos nada asi que pense que el alma de adam habia abandonado su cuerpo, pero después descubrimos que el núcleo S2 había encerrado el alma de adam.

En el 2003 iniciamos las pruebas de sincronización con el piloto de pruebas.

**Shinji:** quien fue el piloto

**Gendo:** tu madre. Ella hizo las primeras pruebas de sincronizacion, en esa pruebas ella alcanzo una sincronizacion de 150 pero no pudo moverlo. Entonces hice una simulación y descubri que para moverlo necesito una sincronizacion del 250, asi que volvi a configurar al Eva plus para dos pilotos. Con yui decidi que los pilotos que manejarian al eva plus iban a ser tú y rei, tambien decidi guardar al eva plus debajo del geofrente donde estaba lilith y usarlo cuando fueran destruidos el eva 01, pero se logro el objetivo de destruir todos los angeles y no dije nada. Ahora el ha retomado control de su cuerpo y al parecer esta furioso por todos los cambios que hice con él.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

En ese momento gendo volvio a tomar el celular y llamo a nerv y pregunto

**Gendo:**¿cuánto tiempo tenemos? ... aja...claro espero que alcance (apaga su celular) tenemos menos de una hora antes que suba a la superficie.

**Shinji:** (ingenuo) pero aquí esta yahve con el podremos detener a adam (eva plus)

**Yahvé:** (telepáticamente) creo que eso sera imposible

**Asuka:** ¿por qué?

**Yahvé:** (telepáticamente) al reducir mi tamaño encerre gran parte de mi poder destructivo solo tengo en su esplendor el poder regenerativo y mis alas representa el poder destructivo que tengo en este momento.

**Shinji:** (desesperado) entonces ¿cómo podremos detenerlo si es el angel mas poderoso que tiene a su servicio?

**Yahve:** (telepáticamente) se necesitaran tres para detenerlo.

**Asuka:** ¿cómo?

**Yahve:** (telepáticamente) ustedes pelearan con las tres unidades evangelion originales (00, 01, y 02).

Shinji: (burlonamente) ¿como si no existen muestras del eva 00?

Yahve: (telepáticamente) no es necesario (dirigiéndose hacía el eva 01) si me permites te cortare un pedazo de piel.

Entonces Yahvé usando su mano como una espada corto de un dedo del eva 01 un pedazo de piel

Yahve: (telepáticamente) el poder de la vida que os doy es para ti revive unidad evangelion 00 pero revive con mas poder del que tenias inicialmente.

En ese momento yahve gira hacía el eva 02 y lanza una bola de energia en la cual le pega en el pecho del eva 02 derribandolo.

Asuka: (enojada) ¿como te atreves a atacar a mi eva?

Yahve: (telepáticamente) no fue un ataque fue un regalo que le he hecho al eva 02

De repente ve como al eva 02 se vuelve a levantar y le vuelve a salir sus brazos y su cabeza pero con todo y su armadura y ve en el centro del pecho de su eva un núcleo S2 para el.

Y después mira hacia donde estaba la muestra del eva 01 y ve como empieza a crecer y a empezar a transformarse en el eva 00 pero su aspecto a cambiado ya que aparece con todo y su armadura pero cambia la ubicación de sus colores donde antes estaba el azul ahora es blanco y donde estada el blanco se tranformo en azul y a la altura de su pecho del eva brota de repente un núcleo S2.

Shinji: esto es increíble.

Gendo: no lo puedo creer dos evas que no necesitan de alimentación pero mi duda es ¿quién sera el piloto de la unidad 00?

Yahve: (telepáticamente) será su piloto original a la que ustedes llaman Rei Ayanami.

Asuka: como si ella murio hace 5 años y no existe alguna muestra de su sangre para poder revivirla.

Yahve: (telepáticamente) tal vez tengan razon, pero debe haber algo de Rei con ustedes.

Gendo: creo que no sera necesario.

En eso Gendo saca de su cuello un crucifico pero en la parte superior de este tenia un color rojo muy oscuro.

Gendo: en la parte superior de este crucifico se encuentra una gota de sangre de Rei la cual tome antes de que se transformara en ángel.

Shinji: entonces tenia una muestra de sangre de Rei padre y no dijiste nada durante todo este tiempo.

Gendo: si .

Entonces el extiende su mano y le da el crucifico a yahve y este la extrae la gota de sangre

Yahve: (telepáticamente) tu ser que fuiste creado con una doble personalidad vuelve a vivir y libérate de esa forma celestial solo quedando tu forma humana.

En ese momento la sangre de rei empezo a transformarse en un embrión y después empezo a crecer hasta tomar su forma de una edad de 19 años y su cuerpo se veía mas maduro y su cabello un poco largo y desnuda.

Gendo: (de rodillas ) no puede ser eres tu rei perdoname por haberte usado para lograr mis fines de volverme a juntar con mi esposa Yui, fui un tonto por no haber pensado en tus sentimientos.

Shinji¿por qué no despiertas rei?

Yahve: (telepáticamente) no se, algo anda mal no siento su alma que este vagando por el mundo, solo eso significa dos cosas. Una que su alma murio desde hace tiempo. O dos que su alma este usando un escudo para evitar ser detectada.

Shinji: entonces ella murio .

Yahve: (telepáticamente) al parecer creo que si pero si su condicion de angel la domino en gran parte pudo haber hecho esto pudo haber entrado en el cuerpo de alguien y este viviendo ahí.

Shinji: (pensando) entonces tal vez mi sueño sea la clave de esto.

Yahve: (telepáticamente) tal vez tengas razon shinji.

Shinji¿cómo pudiste saber lo que pienso?

Yahve: (telepáticamente) fácilmente tambien puedo leer la mente.

Shinji: crees que la respuesta este en mi mente.

Yahve: si que recuerdas de tu sueño.

Shinji: bueno recuerdo que estoy parado en un lago o en un mar ...veo en el fondo el geofrente ...y después veo a rei... y ella me dice...por fin pude cumplir mi sueño mas anhelado gracias...y no puedo recordar nada pero siento que hay mas pero no lo puedo recordar.

Yahve: (telepáticamente) como me lo imaginaba

Yahve toco la frente de Shinji y al sentir ese toque Shinji cayo al suelo sin sentido

Asuka¿qué le hiciste a Shinji?

Yahve: (telepáticamente) le di el poder de poder manejar su sueño a voluntad por que al parecer rei se escondio ahí

Cuando Shinji vuelve a abrir los ojos se da cuenta que esta dentro de su sueño y piensa si es real entonces él ve a lo lejos a rei sentada a la orilla del lago entonces Shinji se dirige hacía ella y le dice

Shinji: Reiiiiiiii

Entonces el ve a rei con su traje de eva 00 pero sin sus mangas y atrás no ve nada que le diga eva 00 y ella voltea y lo ve y se queda sorprendida ya que no sintio que el entrara a su sueño.

Rei¿cómo es que entraste a tu sueño sin que yo me diera cuenta?

Shinji: tal vez por que yo soy dueño de este sueño y por que tu estas viviendo dentro de mi

Rei: como lo descubristes

Shinji: por que solo te puedo ver en este sueño y no en otro y ademas vengo por ti ya que te han hecho un nuevo cuerpo.

Rei: aunque tuvieras un nuevo cuerpo para mi yo no quiero salir por que esto es lo que mas deseaba

Shinji: vivir en un sueño

Rei: no, yo te amo y siempre soñe ser uno contigo y ahora que lo logre no quiero separarme de ti( va hacia él y lo abraza)

Shinji: como tu me amas 

Rei: claro yo te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi yo pensaba que este sentimiento era del tipo maternal ya que tengo el adn de tu mama,(casi llorando) algo mas fuerte en mi inerior me dice que no que es mas serio que es amor de verdad.

Shinji: no es cierto tu no puedes amarme.

Rei: no me desprecies (llorando) ya que siento lo que tu sientes.

Shinji: no es eso no te desprecio si no es ya no te quiero ver en este sueño quiero verte de carne y hueso de nuevo para volverte abrazar y sentirte entre mis brazos es que no se lo queria decir asuka pero yo te amo(separándose de ella) pero tambien amo a asuka.

Rei: (molesta)entonces si la amas es mejor que me quede aquí adentro y asi no peleare por tu amor.

Mientra tanto en el exterior se ve a Shinji sudando como si tuviera fiebre y asuka le esta tomando de la mano dándole animos para seguir luchando. Mientras en el sueño

Shinji: al parecer no entiendes yo quiero que salgas de mi cuerpo para demostrarte cuanto te amo. No seas tonta recuerda que ese es mi nuevo modo de ser.

Rei: (confundida) pero si salgo ya no podré verte tan seguido ni sentirte en todo momento

Shinji: claro que me sentiras y me veras seguido ya que tu al salir viviras conmigo y yo te protegere de mi padre.

Rei: si de tu padre y tal ves mio pero desde que me di cuenta que me uso tengo un gran resentimiento.

Entonces aparece de la nada una rei pero esta es la rei que vio antes que se transformara en angel lo que quiere decir que al entrara al cuerpo de Shinji ella separo su maldad humana y de su carácter.

Rei II: si tu no quieres rei yo tomare tu lugar en ese cuerpo y asi yo te podre matar a ti y a mamá

Shinji: como matar a mi mama.

Rei II: (con una mirada malvada) claro.

Rei: no te lo permitire.

Entoncer rei agarra a rei II y empiezan a pelear como tratando de matarse.

Rei II: si sabes lo que sucede si nos volvemos a fusionar verdad.

Rei: si volvería ser la rei angel y eso no lo deseo.

Entonces rei sintiendo que empezaban a faltar fuerzas decidio lo siguiente 

Rei : Shinji necesito que tomes a mi otra yo y la detengas el tiempo que seas necesario he decidido ir a vivir dentro de mi nuevo cuerpo.

Shinji: claro

Entonces Shinji toma de los brazos a rei II y se tira con ella al lago para evitar que se soltara entonces Shinji debajo del agua ve que puede respirar pero rei II no puede y estando el adentro ve como rei se empieza a transformar en una esfera de luz y él empieza a sentir una gran paz que le inunda.

En el exterior Shinji esta flotando en el aire y asuka y gendo estan asustados por el espectáculo y de momento ven como una esfera sale del cuerpo de Shinji y se postra sobre el cuerpo de rei mientras eso sucedia Shinji empezo a descender lentamente. Mientras en el sueño.

Shinji: (saliendo del lago)creo que este tiempo es suficiente.

Rei II: (desesperada)no puede ser yo seguire aquí encerrada sin poder salir

Shinji: ni modo creo que te quedaras aquí ya que cerrare el contacto que nos une rei.

En ese momento Shinji empieza a desaparecer y empieza a formarse un gran campo at field alrededor de rei II dando a entender que nada pasara de ese campo. Y en ese momento Shinji despierta con u gran vacio ya que sabe que rei ya no esta dentro de su cuerpo.

Rei: (abrazandolo) que bueno que estas bien y muchas gracias por hacerme entender que mi lugar es aquí contigo pero no en tu sueño sino en el mundo real.

En ese momento se rompe el suelo de una compuerta de una montaña y se ve al eva plus en su esplendor.

Yahve: (telepáticamente) el momento ha llegado.

Continuara...

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: me van a decir que soy un masoquista pewro este episosdio me salio como lo queria una serie de resurrecciones y un poco de melodramas tipo televisa . por eso ami me gusta mas la pareja de rei-Shinji que la de Asuka-Shinji. Tambien hago la diferenciación que la rei es la segunda de la serie y la rei II es la sustituta de ella misma al final de la serie.

Para sus comentarios bombas o buenos comentarios ya saben mi correo

ATTE

IORIJESTEZ


	4. CAPITULO IV

CAPITULO IV: el fin es la paz

Después de haber revivido a Rei y haber aparecido en la superficie Adam Gendo se puso histerico ya que no tenían mucho tiempo para preparar el ataque.

Gendo: (desesperado) no hay tiempo no se de que modo podemos detenerlo.

Yahve: si hay un modo

Shinji: cual

Yahve: es muy peligroso ya que solo tendran una oportunidad

Rei: dinos cual es antes

Asuka: rapido ya que se empieza a acercar la unidad eva plus

Entonces yahve extiende su mano y le da a Shinji una esfera de energia

Yahvé: esta esfera tiene la habilidad de encerrar a adam es muy poderosa y solo tendran una oportunidad de atraparlo, si no lo atrapan tendran que buscar un modo de destruirlo.

Shinji: esta bien (cierra su mano) prometo no fallar y hacer todo lo posible para detenerlo.

Yahvé: tambien les dare una habilidad mas (entonces yahve extiende sus manos y los pilotos reciben una gran iluminación que los llena de paz por dentro) ya esta ahora no necesitaran del entry plug sino se fusionara con su eva y tendran la sincronizacion al 150 cada quien y podran salir de su eva cuando haya acabado con adam

Shinji: como

Rei: no es posible

Asuka: entonces tendre control total de mi eva.

Yahvé: claro.

Entonces los tres salen corriendo hacia donde estan sus evas y de repente sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar y se transformaron en esferas de luz y en ese momento entran en el núcleo S2 de cada uno de sus Evas y en el interior ellos empezaron a notar que sus cuerpos empezaron a ocupara el interior de cada espacio de su eva hasta el punto que los cerebros de los evas estaban fusionados con el de los pilotos pero en si su verdadero cuerpo estaba en el núcleo S2 y solo era el alma que ocupaba el cuerpo de los evas.

Rei: eva 00 listo y de repente le empezaron a brotar cuatro alas tipo adam para poder volar.

Asuka: eva 02 listo y de repente de sus manos le brotan dos espadas muy filosas y de corte tajante.

Shinji: eva 01 listo y a el le brotan ocho alas y su núcleo se pone de un rojo brillante.

Eva 01(Shinji): vamonos tenemos a alguien a quien detener(la esfera la tiene en su interior).

Eva 00 (Rei): como tu digas

Eva 02 (Asuka): estoy lista y preparada para lo que sea.

Y de repente miran hacia su alrededor y ven que se acerca adam y el despliega sus diez alas dándole un aspecto mas celestial y sinietro.

Eva 01: vamos acercate adam yo te detendre.

Eva 02: Shinji te cuidado

Eva 00: usemos una estrategia de las que usábamos en Nerv hace cinco años.

Entonces el eva 01 se lanza hacia adam y este usa sus alas para empezar a volar y desde el aire él lanza un rayo el cual pega en las tres unidades pero ellos se protegen con sus campos AT FIELD formando una esfera la cual los protege de manera muy efectiva

Eva 00: es increíble tanto poder defensa a comparación del que tenia cuando te manejaba hace cinco años.

Eva 01: claro ya que es casi igual de poderoso que yo

Eva 02: amigos no es mometo de platicar ya que adam se esta volviendo a preparar

Entonces adam vuelve a bajar y se prepara para lanzar un rayo de fuego

Eva 02: cuidado Shinji

Eva 00: yo hare algo para detenerlo

Al decir eso el eva 00 se pone de frente de Shinji y con su campo AT FIELD detiene el rayo que lanza adam y rei concentrando su energia, su campo se rompe a proposito porque rei de su núcleo S2 lanza otro rayo de fuego lo que resulta ser muy parejo el cual adam lo esquiva rapidamente pero el eva 00 salio muy dañado ya que se le rompio la armadura en algunas partes de sus piernas y brazos.

En ese momento el eva 02 se lanza con sus espadas para intentar detenerlo pero adam lo detiene con su campo AT FIELD y le rompe sus espada pero estas se regeneran rapidamente y el eva vuelve a tratar de atacar pero vuelve a fallar pero no del todo ya que con la punta de su espada izquierda logra herir a adam a un lado de su núcleo S2 y adam da un grito de dolor, en ese momento adam lanza un ataque en el cual rompe su casco mostrando su rostro.

Eva 00: bien hecho asuka.

Eva 02: si pero por mero y me arranca la cabeza

Eva 01: voy a intentar a entrar al modo berseck para detenerlo.

En ese momento Shinji entra en modo berseck pero esta vez esta conciente de lo que hace y siente el poder de su eva elevándose hasta sentir que no lo puede soportar y en ese momento vuelve a lanzar de su boca otro rayo tipo sachiel pero es mucho mas destructivo que antes y al salir le pega de lleno a adam pero este no se inmuta ya que el tambien esta en modo berseck pero es mucho mas poderosa que la de Shinji

Eva 02: no puede ser el tambien actua como Shinji entonces sera mas difícil detenerlo hay que ayudarlo.

Eva 00: si por que todos somos clones de adam y el eva 01 es el unico que tiene ese modo pero el original es el de adam,

Eva 00: no espera asuka tengo una idea el no podra con los tres con un ataque de disparo tipo celestial al mismo tiempo.

Eva 02: como si no tengo ningun poder tipo angel para detenerlo

Al decir eso asuka siente un frio intenso en su interior y de los ojos del eva 02 saca un rayo de protones muy poderoso y que pasa aun lado de adam el cual sufre un leve daño de sus hombro y al eva 01 casi le da de lleno pero este se lo esquiva causando grandes daños en la ciudad.

Eva 02: esto es increíble siento todo ese poder dentro de mi y no se que decir.

Eva 01: ten cuidado asuka no sabemos que es lo que podemos hacer ahora nuestros evas ahora que estamos fusionados

Eva 00: solo dime que estas lista para preparar el ataque final claro

Eva 02: claro

Justo miran hacía donde esta Shinji y ven que esta siendo terriblemente golpeado y empieza a destrozarse su armadura la que no había sido dañada

Eva 01: rei, asuka necesito ayuda no lo podre contener por mucho tiempo es muy poderoso

Eva 02: ya voy Shinji.

Entonces el eva 02 y el 00 se lanzan juntos para un ataque pero deciden detenerse y piensan en el ataque que se utilizo contra el angel que se dividia en dos o sea un ataque sincronizado el cual era muy difícil pero al momento de aplicarlo dio resultados ya que empezaron el eva 00 y 02 a golpear a adam de un modo sincronizado y destructivo pero como adam estaba en modo berseck no le causo mucho daño pero si lo debilitaron un poco

Para ese momento el eva 01 estaba tirado en el suelo con media armadura fisurada pero este se lavanta y vuelve a cargar su poder para un disparo de su boca pero empieza a oir la voz de asuka y rei pidiendo que se detenga el se detiene y evita el disparo

Eva 01: que sucede asuka

Eva 02: Shinji tengo una idea para atacarlo pero necesito de tu energia al máximo

Eva 00: este plan consiste en un disparo de los tres al mismo tiempo eso no podra evitarlo

Eva 01: esta segura rei

Eva 00: si tanto que se que soy un clon de tu madre

Eva 02: dejen de discutir ya por que se acerca

Entonces todos se ponen de acuerdo con el ataque que van a utilizar y se lanzan atacarlo.

Shinji se empieza a acercar a adam pero de repente se hace hacia la izquierda y este lo mira como se mueva no lo ataca y después se lanza el eva 02 pero tambien hace lo mismo pero ella se lanza hacia la izquierda, rei que estaba de frente solo vio esos movimientos

Eva 00: ahora

En realida lo que habian hecho era colocarse los tres en sitio separados y colocar a Adam en el centro para lanzar un ataque al mismo tiempo entonces lo lanzan Shinji lanza su ataque tipo sachiel , rei lanza su rayo de fuego y asuka lanza su rayo de protones y los tres rayos dan en el blanco y al disiparse el humo se ve a adam todo lastimado e inmóvil

Eva 02 y 00: Shinji lanza la esfera ya

Entonces el eva alza su brazo derecho y forma la esfera que le dio yahve y la lanza entonces se forma una torbellino y en el centro del torbellino la esfera se veia como absorbían a adam dentro de la esfera.

Eva 01: lo logramos al fin detuvimos a adam

Eva 02: claro pero estoy agotada

Eva 00: si yo también

Eva 01: si estoy exhausto casi me caigo de cansancio

Yahvé: (telepáticamente) claro que están agotados por que usaron su energía al máximo para detenerlo.

Entonces los niños se vuelven a salir de sus evas cayendose de cansancio entonces rei se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y no trato de taparse pero si sintio un poco de pena y Gendo como un acto de caballerosidad se volvio a quitar su chaqueta y se la puso a Rei pero ella la recibio con una cara de desagrado.

Mas tarde en un sitio alejado de la ciudad se ve como están colocados los once Evas preparados para el viaje entonces yahve dice

Yahve: (telepáticamente) bueno ustedes cumplieron la parte de su trato y por eso dejare en paz a la tierra por los próximos 5 mil años y prometo que si antes de ese tiempo llegara la guerra celestial contra el infierno yo llamare sus almas para que se vuelvan a fusionar con sus Eva creando un nuevo súper ángel.

Shinji: gracia pero prefiero que mi alma descanse en paz de ahora en adelante

Asuka: si yo tambien quiero que mi alma descanse junto con la shinji.

Rei: (vestida) yo tal vez ya no sienta ese deseo pero se que voy a ser muy feliz de ahora en

adelante.

Yahve: (telepáticamente) entonces llamare a las almas de mis angeles

Entonces yahve alza su mano y se empiezan a juntar esferas de energia la cual a su vez era muy hermosas

Yahve: (telepáticamente) ya esta. Es hora de que nos vayamos almas mias

Entonces yahve transforma a todos los eva en energia de luz y el vuelve a transformarse de nuevo a su tamaño normal y al hacerlo empieza a absorver todas las almas de sus angeles y de los cuerpos de los evas después de eso el se transformo en una esfera de luz y se eleva y sse ve como se marcha de la tierra.

Shinji: por fin creo que nerv dejara de guardar secretos no es asi padre.

Gendo: si hijo ya no hay mas secretos

Entonces ellos se alejan de ese sitio y se dirigen a Nerv. Luego en Nerv en la enfermeria shinji, asuka y rei se dirigen par ver como estan sus madres, rei esta muy nerviosa ya que por primera vez hablara con la madre de shinji

Shinji: rei estas nerviosa

Rei: no lo se.

Asuka: mientra hablas con tu madre Shinji yo hablare con la mia de acuerdo

Entonces Asuka se separa de Shinji y rei, después ellos entran al cuarto al curto donde se encuentra la mama de Shinji ella los mira .

Yui: pasa hijo ven a darme un abrazo.

Entonces Shinji se acerca y le da un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y tiene el deseo de llorar pero se contiene y en vez de llorarle dice.

Shinji: mi papa llegara mas tarde todavía tiene que hacer el informe de lo sucedido aquí hace poco.

Yui: no finjas ser fuerte llorar por felicidad no es un acto de cobardia sino un acto de corazon eso significa que ya eres un hombre capaz de sentir y no guardar sus sentimientos.

Entonces Yui ve en el umbral de la puerta a Rei ,Rei tiene una expresión de miedo y nerviosismo no sabe como actuar.

Yui: Rei no tengas miedo yo siempre he sabido lo que eres pero a mi no me importa ya que tu eres como mi hija ya que te hicieron gracias a mi ADN ven y abrázame.

Rei: no se que decir pero gracias eso me hace sentir bien.

Entonces rei corre a los brazos de yui y la abraza con fuerza y siente que un nudo que tenia en la garganta se desaparece y dice.

Rei: te puedo decir mama

Yui:(con una mirada de ternura) claro como te lo vuelvo a repetir tu eres como mi hija ya que tiene una parte de mi.

Rei: muchas gracias.

Entonces en la puerta esta Gendo con una sonrisa de gusto ya que ve como se termino esta escena de amor familiar pero sabe que tiene un gran trabajo por adelante ya que Yahvé prometió no molestar a la tierra con su evolución pero sabe que dentro de cinco mil años esto puede cambiar ya que ahora los próximos Ángeles que ataquen van a ser los que alguna vez los protegieron.

"FIN" 

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: listo mi primer fanfic esta listo ya me urgia terminarlo por que me lleve un mes en terminarlo por lo complicado que puse la historia de tanta resurrección y tanta pelea pero creo que mantuve el espiritu de la historia en todo momento

Ya saben secretos de Nerv, peleas con los eva , relaciones interpersonales, muchas otras cosa que ahora se me estan olvidando.

Posdata: si no les gusto la historia pues me vale cacahuate pero si se creen capaces de mejorar la historia los reto a que lo hagan con su propio estilo y conservando algunos personajes.

Mi correo es 


End file.
